Inside Information
by AvalonXNaruto
Summary: Danny is up to something... but things get a little well awkward thanks to Sam... meaning nothing goes as planned as per usual. Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**Inside Information**

_**Sam's POV**_

Lilith was slowly crawling over my curled fingers. She wanted to return to her habitat in the back corner of my green house, but I had to observe her behavior for an arachnid project in zoology.

"Just a little longer, Lilly." I whispered while finishing the basic sketch of the Wolf Spider.

She gave me a look and hissed in annoyance as she settled on my palm. The small hairs tickling the sensitive skin and I laughed before standing up and placing her back near her nest. Two of her small nymphs came out to great their mother.

"Good morning, Echo, Jace." I smiled at the adorable babies.

It was then that my phone buzzed from the desk and I noticed Danny's sexy grin glaring up from the bright screen.

"Hey Danny, what's up?"

"I'm here, hurry up before your parents see me."

I still don't get why he is still afraid of my parents. You would think after getting his powers he would be brave enough to stand up to them and that was three years ago. Rolling my eyes I assured him I would be out in a minute.

Soon enough I was walking around my house, well mansion, but whatever. Danny was pacing and occasionally glancing at the massive front door.

"What are you waiting for?" I asked when I was right up behind him. It brought me an immense amount of pride that I can still sneak up on him.

"Give a man a heart attack why don't ya?" He placed one of his large callused hands over his heart.

"Since when are you a man?"

"Since I can do this." With that he picked me up and ran into an ally before changing into phantom and taking to the skies.

"That's not a qualification."

"So, saving the world every other day doesn't count?" He looked at me like this was all the evidence that he needed.

"You save a small town in Michigan. So no, it doesn't count."

"I'm not going to win am I?"

"Not a chance." I smiled up at him. "Why don't we walk to school? We still have plenty of time before the bell."

Danny complied and placed me gently on the ground before changing back. I grabbed the clumsy boy's wrist and pulled him forward. My hand tingling where our skin touched and I cursed myself again for these damned unrequited feelings.

We almost made it to the school when I noticed a massive Chilopoda crawling through the streets. The eerie glow gave away its ghostly origin. Danny mumbled under his breath as his eyes flashed a toxic emerald.

"Be careful, Danny, it's a Chilopoda." I turned to face him fully and noticed his clueless expression. "A centipede, Danny, they're highly venomous."

"Oh." He transformed before speaking again. "How do you know that?"

"Really, you have to ask?" I rolled my eyes. The halfa just then remembering my love of all things creepy and/ or crawly.

"Fair point. I'll be right back." With that he flew off to fight the three story beast. I brushed my fingers through my hair and shook my head, amused by the boy's childish expressions.

He swiftly caught the creature and grinned in triumph before floating back down to where I was standing. The halfa changed back and landed lightly on his feet.

"Why didn't you head to school? You're going to be late again because of me." His deep blue eyes shimmering with his delusional quilt.

"We still have fifteen minutes before class begins."

I smiled up at him before walking towards the prison, uh, fine educational institution. Placing a solemn look on my face I walked up to the brick structure. I might still be a teenage girl and can't help but express my happiness around Danny, but I still have my Gothic reputation to uphold with the rest of the populace.

Danny took step beside me as we made our way to our adjacent lockers. Tucker was there waiting for us as usual. He had stopped walking with us a while ago, never really telling us why, but I knew he was trying to push Danny and I together. Too bad Danny doesn't like me like that.

"When are you going to commence the plan?" The shorter male whispered, well I'm sure he thought he was whispering.

"Shut it, Tuck." Danny almost growled. "And tonight."

What in the world where they talking about? Probably some tactic on DOOM to bring me down.

"Whatever man, don't wimp out. See you later, Love-Birds."

I ignored the comment while I noticed Danny punch our friend in the arm. The raven haired boy grabbed the text books I was holding and gestured to homeroom with a rather silly grin playing on his very kissable lips.

"I can carry my own books." I reached for them and he pulled back.

"I'm well aware of that, Sam."

"Then why do it when you know I'm just going to fight you on it?"

"Because chivalry isn't dead."

I couldn't fight that one and honestly it was a sweet gesture. My cheeks burned and I had to look down for a moment before he noticed me blushing, again, at him.

"Just don't do it again." I punched his firm bicep before brushing my lose hair behind my ear.

By the end of the day I was rather worn out by Danny's "Chivalry". He held the door, pushed in my chair, carried my books after every class, and he wouldn't stop complementing me. I swear my face is now permanently crimson.

Tucker walked home directly after the final bell rang since he was apparently grounded from coming home after curfew last night. Leaving Danny and I to fight whatever ghost was running rampant or figure out what the hell is going on with Danny.

"Did Ember put you under another love spell?"

"No."

"Than what the Hell is wrong with you today?" I stopped walking to I could see his expressions and figure out if he was lying.

"What? Is there something wrong with wanting to spoil my best friend?" He looked bewildered. It was as if he didn't realize just how out of character he was.

"No, well yes, but uhg! I don't know, this is just so weird."

"Then I will never do it again." His quirky grin betrayed his sincerity.

A blue wisp of air escaped his lips and he apologized before running off to fight whatever ecto-plasmic fiend was causing havoc. I on the other hand walked inside and up to my room to begin my homework.

Juliet and Daryn were waiting there for me to feed them. Their violet and emerald wings shimmering in the dimly lit room. They are both Lepidoptera, butterflies that due to some bizarre circumstances that I don't fully understand, grew four times what they should have. Both of my sweet girls have free reign on my room and it was one of the rare times my room was far too large for just me, myself, and I.


	2. Chapter 2

**Danny's POV**

"Sam, are you in there? Of course she is. It's almost midnight." I mumbled the last half.

Knocking on her window again I was tempted to give up, but the pain in my shoulder and ribs told me I needed her attention. Damn probable broken bones.

"Sam?" Slowly I phased through the glass panels and landed on the soft carpet.

However, something was off. I could sense it and my chest grew tight as my muscles tensed. Scanning over her room gave little result and the Goth was splayed over her notes with little worry for the danger that was stalking her. Her laptop the only source of light.

I walked over and noticed her silky raven hair was spread out in a halo around her beautiful face. It was tempting to just stand there and brush it off her for head, but I decided it was best not to mess with a good thing. Plus getting caught doing that would be a bit awkward and I knew whatever I tell her she would be able to sense if I was lying.

Slowly I put away her notes, binders, and laptop. Then I noticed something move in the corner of her expansive room. It fluttered again and I placed a bit of eco-energy into my hand to light up the room. The now visible insects where about the size of my torso, but they appeared harmless. Then again so do lady bugs and they were definitely vicious in swarms… long story. I did relax a bit, which reminded me of my sore rib cage.

"Sam, wake up. There are some giant butterflies in here and either I'm crazy or you owe me some kind of explanation. Wake up!" She stirred and mumbled something under her breath that sounded suspiciously like my name. "Come on, Sam."

Her violet eyes fluttered open and stared at me for the longest minute before she pulled herself up with a green sticky note attached to her cheek.

"Are you alright?" The concern in her angelic voice growing as she shifted over my tattered and bloody self.

"I might need you to bandage up my ribs again. But, right now, I need you to explain the ginormous butterflies in the corner." I gestured to the far side of the room.

"What?" She turned to face them than relaxed. "Oh, that's just Juliet and Daryn. I've been taking care of them. Sorry they freaked you out."

She smiled softly and I thought my heart would melt straight through my chest.

"Oh." That sounds like something she would so. "By the way you got a little something here." I tapped my own cheek as her hand raised to her own and pulled off the small sticky note.

"I suppose Hamiltonian Circuits just like me then."

"Well you are pretty irresistible."

A heart beat passed before my face grew hot. I can't believe I just said that. Why can't I just tell her already? Wait is she blushing as well?

Of course I wasn't certain since she turned around to slide off the bed, but I could have sworn that her cheeks turned that adorable shade of crimson.

Danny: 1 Universe: 0

"Sit down and I will wrap you up." She called from the bathroom as she gathered the appropriate supplies. "You're going to need to change back and remove your shirt.

I did as I was told and winced when I got stuck in the fabric. It was a mess, but it made Sam laugh, so I guess the failure could be taken as a victory. I wish she would laugh more.

"How do you get yourself into these situations?"

"I honestly don't know." My voice was muffled since my mouth was in the joint of my elbow.

"Well. Just phase out of the shirt and sit still so you don't cause any more trouble for yourself."

That was way too obvious of an answer for this predicament.

"He-he, right."

"Oh, Danny." Her tone implied annoyance with my behavior, though her smile told me she was just joking…. I think.

**Sam's POV**

Stupid hormones. If it wasn't for the fact that he needs medical attention I probably would have jumped his adorable ass. Well, maybe not. I've controlled myself this long. His lean muscles firm and very strong from ghost fighting and even with his abdomen cut up and bruised I could see the toned muscles in his abdomen.

I put a tourniquet around his purple and green chest and I could feel him wince under my fingertips when I grazed the sensitive flesh.

"Who was it this time?" I muttered.

"Skulker."

"You would think they would learn that they're just going to lose."

He laughed; then cringed from the obvious pain.

"Nah, I think they fight me as a stress reliever. Skulker was going on about how Ember was upset about something."

"That still doesn't make it right."

He didn't respond and I didn't have anything to say. So, I put everything away and crawled onto the bed behind him. Danny followed suit and carefully lay down on the comforter next to me. I couldn't help but notice that he was as stiff as a board and clearly tense.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." His voice betrayed him and I felt him shift onto his side; facing away from me. "Wet dreams, Sam."

"What?" He did not just really say that.

"I said 'Sweet dreams', Sam." He sighed, but I knew he was lying.

"Don't let the bed bugs bit." I outwardly brushed off his the comment.

But, HOLY SHIT! To say I could sleep after that would be like saying that Danny isn't the most wanted ghost in the ghost-zone. My eyes were glued to the ceiling and I couldn't shake the fevered blush that warmed my cheeks against the chill air.

Twisting my head to the side I could faintly see the muscles shift in his back as he relaxed into sleep. Why was this affecting me so much? We've done this type of thing countless times before. He would come over in the middle of the night, I would patch him up, and we would sleep it off on my king sized bed.

Danny rolled onto his back again and splayed his arms out, effectively waking me in the face.

"Danny." I growled and placed my cold fingers over his heated one and moved the limb off of my head.

Of course though he moves again and his other arm is laying across my stomach. This boy is going to be the death of me.

"My Sammy."

Danny was wrapping himself around me, and since he was about a foot taller than me, this means he pretty much engulfed me. His body radiating heat, although it wasn't uncomfortable. Quite the opposite actually and I finally found myself drifting off to sleep surrounded by his intoxicating scent since I couldn't move the six-foot halfa if I really wanted to.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you for all of the reviews and favorites. It means a lot to hear what you have to say. Keep it up. **_

_**Sorry this one is shorter, life tends to get in the way of writing. Do enjoy.**_

* * *

**Sam's POV**

The light slipped through the black curtains, that Danny must have opened last night, and landed on my face. Thus causing me to groan from my disdain at the concept of waking up. As I attempted to block the brutal sunlight I realized I couldn't move. I opened my eyes in hopes of finding out why this was and came face to face with Danny's chin almost grazing my nose. I squirmed a bit and noticed he was still wrapped around me. It was like I was a teddy-bear to him. It was after this thought that I realized that my hands where trapped between my stomach and his lap. Not only that but… oh my fucking ghost-buster…. he had an erection.

THIS IS SO AWKWARD!

"Danny, wake up!" my voice was load, although I had to be careful my parents didn't wake up. They hate Danny enough as it is.

I tried again to move away from him and my fingers kept grazing his… well… and he was getting harder.

"Danny, you stupid halfa, wake the fuck up!"

"Sammy." He moaned in his sleep.

Danny then began to pull me closer and my palm was now pushing against his lap. Squirming again gave me no results; I was truly trapped in his embrace and as nice as it would be his boner was making is extremely awkward.

After another ten or so minutes I was fighting it I figured Danny must be unconscious and I just lay there thinking of ways to get him off of me so we are not late to class. It eventually got to the point where my curiosity gave in and I knew how wrong it was to take advantage of the moment, but I just couldn't seem to control myself any longer. That and I figured it might be my only chance to feel it.

I began stocking his dick through his jeans and soon I had his zipper down and his hot member resting against my palm. Danny groaned and I halted; frozen in fear of him finding me doing this to him, knowing he doesn't feel the same way. Releasing a heavy breath once I noticed he was still asleep I almost stopped all together, but I found myself playing with his balls and reviling in how warm he is. I was curious on if he would be cold or not I his ghost form.

Another groan escaped his lips and vibrated through me. It was an intoxicating feeling and I wanted so desperately to feel it again. I've never been turned on so much. I knew though that I had to stop before he woke up. Pushing against his length I somehow got it back into his jeans before zipping him back up.

"No, Sammy, don't stop." He growled into my hair.

I took a moment to crane my neck to look at him. Danny was still sleeping, although he looked strained. His eyes squinted and his breath quickly becoming more rapid in tempo.

Did he have _those_ dreams about me?


End file.
